1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog-to-digital conversion circuit, an imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analog-to-digital conversion circuit is known that has a plurality of comparators and a plurality of memories each of which is provided so as to correspond to each of the plurality of comparators (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-093837). Each of the plurality of comparators supplies a count signal value in a period during which signal levels of an analog signal and a reference signal have been compared, to a memory that is provided so as to correspond to each of the comparators.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-093837, a difference in delay time between bits of count signals which are input to memories has not been investigated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an analog-to-digital conversion circuit which can reduce a difference in the delay time between the bits of digital signals which are input to memories; an imaging apparatus; and an imaging system.